As is well known, inductors can be used to expand the bandwidth of amplifiers. When an amplifier requiring an inductor is implemented on an integrate circuit, the inductor may be implemented either as spiral inductor or as an active inductor. The problems with using a spiral inductor are that a spiral inductor is large, and its useful frequency range is limited by self resonance. Although active inductors are small, and they typically have a greater frequency range than a spiral inductor, active inductors suffer from the problem of requiring a relatively large voltage drop, with respect to the power supply voltage, across the active inductor. With power supply voltages decreasing, to reduce power consumption, the relatively large voltage drop of prior art active inductors becomes problematic, in that it does not leave enough headroom for the amplifying circuit coupled to the active inductor to operate properly.